darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
56
Carolyn discovers that Bill is dead. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. Barely twelve hours have passed since Carolyn Stoddard and I had thought the tragic legend of Collinwood had become a reality. And that we had seen a dead body lying at the foot of Widows' Hill. Twelve hours that have brought no answers either to me or to her. At noon, Carolyn gets up and drinks some lukewarm coffee. Elizabeth gives her the watch which Joe found. Elizabeth tells Carolyn that she and Victoria were right, there was a dead body on the cliff. Carolyn answers the phone and tells Elizabeth that they just found Bill Malloy's body. Elizabeth tells Carolyn of Matthew's horrific act and she's mollified. Elizabeth tries to explain Matthew's reasons for his acts; she also dislikes Carolyn's questions. Roger and Sam meet up at the Blue Whale and Sam tells him the body has shown up for definite identification. Carolyn tells Victoria, who used to make up to 130 beds a day at the Foundling Home. Victoria's story depresses Carolyn, who delivers the news about Malloy. Roger tells Sam that he'll do anything he can to find Malloy's murderer, if Malloy was murdered. Carolyn’s thoughts are with death and Malloy, as she recalls his wish to spend a month on a tropical island sans worries. She tells Victoria to chase her dreams while she still has time. Elizabeth wants Carolyn to go into town to find Roger to tell him about Malloy. Victoria decides to meet with Sam Evans. Sam worries about piling lie on lie; Roger flatly states his guilt and that Sam has info that would clear Burke Devlin and implicate him. Roger tells Sam that had Malloy lived to tell his story, Sam would be imprisoned as an accessory after the fact. They both seem to agree that there's reason to lie. Carolyn wonders if Malloy will make the family history and Victoria seems to remember her mission at Collinwood and again thinks that Sam may have a clue to her identity due to Roger's reaction to her meeting him. Roger closes the plant for the day. Roger pretends he's not upset when he learns Victoria is going to meet with Sam Evans. Memorable quotes : Sam: (about the Blue Whale tavern) I happen to find this place very comforting at the moment. An oasis in a world of horror. ---- : Carolyn: I hate this world, I just hate it. Nothing seems to go right ever... ever. ---- : Sam: How long can we continue building a wall with bricks that have no substance. Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← David Ford as Sam Evans → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → * ← Bob O'Connell as Bob Rooney (uncredited) → Background information and notes Production Story * It has been 12 hours since Victoria and Carolyn saw Bill's body in episode 50. * Victoria used to help the little children at the foundling home with their sheets and making beds; she suspected most of them knew how to do it but wanted attention. * Carolyn believes Collinwood has a legend for every day of the year. * Carolyn hasn't slept until noon for years. * There were 130 beds at the foundling home. * Bill's dream was to spend one month on a tropical island. * Bill's body was found 2 miles down the coast. * TIMELINE: Barely 12 hours have passed since Victoria and Carolyn found Bill's body. Bloopers and continuity errors * The dialogue audio is very weak for a time in Victoria's room, and it was brought up so much to compensate that studio equipment can be heard humming. * When Carolyn and Victoria are in the drawing room, a studio camera can be seen on the right. End credit announcement * Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 56 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 560056